Chuck Bass is a hand holder
by J.I. Fevang
Summary: Blair and Chuck in bed, set after 1.07. Smut with a hint of angst to it.


******Title: **Chuck Bass is a hand holder.  
**Author:******J.I. Fevang.  
**Rating:**Mature.  
**Summary**: Blair and Chuck in bed, set after 1.07. Smut with a hint of angst to it**.  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own "Gossip Girl" or any of the characters, but this fic however is written by me. Please don't steal.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**I originally wrote this back in 2010 when I still watched "Gossip Girl". It was absolute crap but I felt like the story had _some_ potential so I decided to edit it and re-post even if I'm no longer in the fandom. I hope you like it and please don't favourite this story without reviewing. Thank you!

* * *

Chuck Bass is a hand holder. Yes, you read that correctly. The manwhore who gets laid five times on a bad week likes to hold hands. It's ridiculous really.

When we've made love and kissed till our lips hurt and our skin is sweaty with all kinds of body fluids and we are both oh so exhausted, he likes to hold me close, intertwine our fingers and whisper endearments into my hair. "You're so beautiful, Waldorf. So perfect. My Blair, only mine.." he'll say while holding me fiercely tight.

No one would believe me if I said Chuck Bass could say things like that. It makes me panic because this is too intimate and I'm not supposed to be loved or worshipped by Chuck. Chuck isn't supposed to have feelings. He's supposed to fuck me and then leave me high and dry, like the rest of his conquests. He's not supposed to say all the things I always wish Nate would. So I'll push him away. I'll go into bitch mode and say something along the lines of "actually I am my own person, thank you very much, and if I ever were to belong to someone it certainly wouldn't be you".

Chuck will look at me with those chocolate eyes of his which will turn into angry slits because of my hurtful words. And then he'll kiss me bruisingly hard over and over and over until we're both gasping for air. His talented fingers will find their way down my belly and leave goose bumps in their wake before he finally finds my wet center. He'll work on me and tease me before placing his thumb on my clit, stroking me off while I gasp and sputter nonsense like I'm sure the rest of the girls he's been with did before me. Blair Waldorf shouldn't sputter nonsense. I'm supposed to be in control.

Then, when I'm about to come and there's nothing but sensation, he'll stop. Chuck Bass might treat me like the queen I am but I know my words hurt him and he'll want payback.

I'll tell him I hate him, I'll tell him is scarf is ridiculous and I'll insult his haircut and even his performance in the bedroom (which actually makes him chuckle with mirth while he looks at me squirming from underneath his eyelashes) but Chuck doesn't care. He knows I need release. "Say it. Tell me you're mine, Waldorf" he'll say, his voice dark and seductive.

I'll close my eyes. I can't be like the rest of the girls, the stupid sluts who gave in to him immediately and made him lose interest. What if he loses interest in me?

"Never" I'll say, while meeting his eyes. Chuck's nostrils will flare. He'll be getting pissed now. He'll go on the offense and push two fingers inside me, then search for a few seconds until he finds my G-spot. Then I'll sputter and wriggle all over again. "Say it. Or I'll stop" he'll threaten.

My toes will curl and I'll know how close I am. I'll gasp and then he starts to retract his fingers, but I'll cover his hands with mine and plunge them back inside me. "I'm yours, Chuck, only yours", whimpering, giving into him, letting him win. I'll hate how needy I sound. A weird gasp will emit from his throat and our will eyes meet and he'll be looking at me like I'm a work of art. Chuck will reward me and starts petting my clit while pumping his fingers in and out. "Tell me I'm the only one you do this with, Blair, only me" he'll say and he'll sound so husky and needy. "Only.. only you!" I'll assure him, and then he'll finger fuck me into oblivion. I'll scream his name while I come and then everything will turn black.

When I finally rouse after what feels like eons later, I am lying in the nook of his arm and his hand is holding mine. Chuck is snoring slightly. He looks smug even in his sleep.

I roll my eyes a little before I bring our joint hands to my lips and kiss his thumb. I can faintly taste myself on his fingers but I don't care. "What a silly little hand holder you are" I whisper. Then I drift back to sleep.


End file.
